Dumb Ways to Die Original/AsgailBann's 10th minigame ideas
Numpty's 10th minigame Numpty has Meditation. Appearance is showing numpty is meditating Tap as fast as you can until the bar is filled. If you win, Numpty worships in Thailand. If you lose, numpty becomes burned. (Fire Buddha) Hapless' 10th minigame Hapless has bodybuilding. Appearance is showing hapless bodybuilding. Tap correct directions, left is left arm building, up is left leg building, down is right leg building, right is right arm building. If you win, Hapless attacks wild grizzly bear and loves his pet grizzly bear. If lose, the bear will eat Hapless' head in half. (Body Bearer) Pillock's 10th minigame Pillock has inline skating in boardwalk. Tilt to avoid expired mediccines. If you win, Pillock dances in inline skating. If you lose, Pillock has bumps and he will be sent to hospital ward. (Medicine Skating) Dippy's 10th minigame Dippy has shark race. Appearance is Dippy in a speedboat racing a shark. Tap and hold screen to race. If you win, Dippy gets to shore and dances and shark eats a fish. If you lose, they get to island and shark eats Dippy. (Shark Race) Dummkopf's 10th minigame Dummkopf has hang gliding. There are some electric boxes with balloons tied to them. Tap and hold to fly and let go to go down and avoid electric boxes. If you win, Dummkopf flies to mountain and toast falls into his hand and he eats the toast. If you lose, Dummkopf gets electrocuted as a skeleton. (Electric Gliding) Dimwit's 10th minigame Dimwit has flying with jetpack and delevering lightbulbs. The player has to drag the lightbulbs down to the chimneys of the houses. If you win, it's nighttime and there's lights on in everyone's house. If you miss a bulb for a house, a bulb will fall on Ninny's red button causing the earth to explode and you lose. (Lightbulb Delivery) Stupe's 10th minigame I can't think of one. Lax's 10th minigame Lax has burger cooking. Appearance is showing lax holding a frying pan and there are burger parts. Tap at correct order. If you win, lax eats a burger. If lose, lax pukes. (Burger Cooking) Clod's 10th minigame Clod has another game. The panda is flying with a jetpack. Tap and hold to fly and let go to go down. Avoid clod clones in the sky (they also have jetpacks). If you win, panda flies to forest with Clod and a prison cage falls on clod. If you lose, Clod scratches the panda. (Psycho Jetpack) Doomed's 10th minigame I can't think of one. Numskull's 10th minigame Numskull has superhero flying in the sunset skies. There are balloons tied to trampolines on the bottom of the screen and you can't go to the top. Hold Numskull to make her go down and let go to make her go up (simlar to Boffo's surfing minigame, Putz's 2nd official minigame, and Loopy's acid dodge on the moon minigame except that there's no obstacles in the sky). If you win, Numskull stands on top of a skyscraper and places a DWTD flag, then the sun sets. If you go past the screen or down to the trampoline (she will bounce high), Numskull is in outer space and her head explodes and you lose. (Sunset Hero) Bungle's 10th minigame I can't think of one. Mishap's 10th minigame Mishap has feeding candy to rattlesnake. The rattlesnake is thinking of the color of candy that he wants. Tap correct candy. If you win, Mishap feeds rattlesnake correct candy and pets him. If you lose, Mishap offers rattlesnake wrong candy, but gets bit in the eye. (Snake Candy) Dunce's 10th minigame Dunce doesn't have his kidneys in so he has holes in his kidney spots. Tap fast to run to hospital before time runs out. If you win, Dunce enters hospital and comes out looking how he normally does (he got his kidneys back). If you lose, Dunce bleeds and falls on the floor. (Kidney Hospital) Calamity's 10th minigame Calamity has skiing. Tilt to avoid sticky tree stumps. If you win, Calamity beats her clones to the finish line and winks. If you lose, Calamity will be sticky to tree stump and dead. (Glue Skiing) Ninny's 10th minigame Ninny is skipping in the button factory. Tap to jump over red button machines (the machines are shorter than usual). If you win, Ninny comes across a green button, presses it, and fireworks appear above earth. If you lose, Ninny falls into red button machine and the earth explodes. (Button Factory) Botch's 10th minigame I can't think of one. Doofus' 10th minigame I can't think of one. Stumble's 10th minigame Stumble has skiing in ice mountains. The player has to tilt to catch all music notes. If win, stumble sings. If lose, earth will be exploded. (Music Skiing) Bonehead's 10th minigame I can't think of one. Putz's 10th minigame I can't think of one. Phoney's 10th minigame I can't think of one. Category:News